The present invention resides generally in the field of cryopreserved or cryopreservable medical products useful for convenient preparation of cellularized compositions.
As further background, a variety of cellularized compositions have been proposed for medical treatment. Such compositions often include cells and a porous matrix or other solid material for supporting or carrying the cells or otherwise contributing to the final composition. The combination of the cells and the solid material has been proposed at the point of care (e.g., bedside) in some instances, and in others cells are grown on a solid matrix, which is then administered to a patient.
Despite work to date in this area, needs exist for modes of and products for delivery of cellularized compositions to the health care marketplace which are both cost- and technologically-effective, as well as convenient. In certain of its aspects, the embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to these needs.